


A Burnt Offering

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Baking fails, Character Study, Daydreaming, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne allows her imagination (and her copy of Romeo and Juliet) to carry her away at an inopportune time.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	A Burnt Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/gifts).



_She was standing upon a balcony, sighing to herself about the unavailability of Romeo. Handsome Romeo, who defied his blood and kinship to pitch woo to her. It was dangerous for him to declare his love for her, yet he climbed to her balcony to kiss her hand and pledge his troth._

_Her hand was extended forward. The handsome Romeo grew closer, and she prepared to swoon into his arms…_

Then scent of something burning permeated Anne’s senses and pulled her free of her book’s grip. Anne cried out in horror and fear as black smoke filled up the kitchen. Coughing, she pulled her now-charcoal-colored cake free of the oven and tried to wave the air completely clean. With a moan, she threw open the window and let the acrid, choking smoke filter out into the yard. Once both the kitchen and her lungs cleared, Anne took stock of the mess before her.

Marilla would be simply horrified to learn that she’d ruined Rachel’s Welcome Back from Boston cake. Anne sighed and started the recipe over, windows wide and eyes on Marilla's receipt. This time, she wouldn’t pick up her book until she had the cake cooling on the counter.


End file.
